Bluu
image: Bluu.jpg Bluu is the original Character of HiddenCamela *Current status: Defeated *Point of Entry: Bogg of Eternus Nidor *Last known location: Traveling with Jamie Description *Age: Approximated at 17 *Occupation: Foot soldier of Signum Council, Private rank. History Bluu from the series Prime Elements, also by HiddenCamela. Bluu is a failed specimen that was part of a secret experiment to create the perfect super soldier in a current world war against a primitive race. He is a normal human who has literally been bonded with an earth spirit. This allows him to access abilities other people aren't able to use. In Prime Elements, there is no healing magic to speak of. Medicine and Time magic are the closest to health maintenance as anyone can get. Being unique, Bluu is one of the few humans who possess the ability to regenerate at an incredibly accelerated rate. The downside is, it puts his metabolism into overdrive, leaving him with little body fat and causing him to constantly eat large amounts of food or siphon off energy from the earthly surroundings around him. Due to his ability to regenerate, he literally gets stronger in fights the longer he fights (muscles get destroyed by use, body creates more to make up for it). However, if he takes any moderate/serious damage, his body almost instantly metabolizes his muscle tissue and regenerates any critical injuries first. His usually fights with a sword type weapon, which he handles clumsily but effectively. He constantly loses or breaks his swords, so he usually has makeshift weapons (depending on his situation) from his surroundings, augmented with his Earth spirit abilities to harden or give them shape. His fighting style usually relies on long term fights, where he can take time to build up strength so he focuses alot on defense techniques. As a last resort, he can allow his earth spirit to accelerate his mental processes, putting him into a trance. This allows him to react faster, land more precise strikes and move at an incredible rate. The problem with inducing this trance is that when it ends (duration being random), Bluu enters a comatose like state until his mind can recover and reset itself. This comatose state also lasts a random duration regardless of how long the trance has been active but he has higher chances of getting out of the coma the less injured he is physically. Combat Basically, the more hits that land contact wise, the stronger he gets, the more HE gets hit, the weaker he gets. Has the ability to regenerate till he runs out of stamina or energy (Hence his huge appetite). He can make up for the energy temporarily by drawing in his suroundings but he can't harness this ability to its full potential yet. He can do minor manipulation of Earth elemental magic, but not much beyond hardening or shaping weapons. As a last resort, he has a trance ability that temporarily lets his move/think/react faster but sends him into a coma right after. Personality He has a tendency to speak before thinking, and being blunt. Easily agitated but it gets hard to tell when hes actually joking or when hes angry at times. Due to his regenerative ability, he is constantly hungry, and very rarely full. As a side effect, he tends to be thinking about food often when theres nothing else on his mind. He easily gets distracted and thinks more about fun than the task at hand which tends to annoy those around him. Once he focuses on a task, he rarely gives up on it, unless he fails miserably....and repeatedly. Involvement in Letalis Audition The Seraphis